Przypadek
Prof. Dr. Romanowi Pollakowi''Pollak, Roman (1886–1972) — historyk literatury, nauczyciel gimnazjalny i wykładowca Uniwersytetu Adama Mickiewicza w Poznaniu; zapalony piłkarz. poświęcam''Prof. Dr. Romanowi Pollakowi poświęcam'' — w pierwodruku („Nowa Reforma” 1926, nr 206–210) dedykacja brzmiała: Głębokiemu znawcy piękna i wytwornemu styliście, Jerzemu Eug. Płomieńskiemu, na pamiątkę wspólnie przemyślanych godzin poświęcam.'' Poznali się w pociągu. Zabrzeski wracał wtedy z pogrzebu zmarłej nagle narzeczonej, okryty świeżym kirem''kir'' — czarny materiał, symbol żałoby. smutku, przesiąknięty jeszcze atmosferą domu żałoby. Zaczepiła go pierwsza pod jakimś błahym pozorem. Odpowiadał zrazu niechętnie, niemal opryskliwie, zajęty myślami o tamtej. Powoli jednak przezwyciężyła wspomnienia o zmarłej i pan Kazimierz zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę. Może instynktem kobiety wyczuła przy nim bliskość anioła śmierci? Podobno róże miłości najchętniej przyjmują się na grobach... Gdy wysiadała z wagonu u celu podróży, wyraził żal swój z powodu rychłego z nią rozstania. Wtedy naznaczyła mu pierwszą schadzkę w... pociągu. — Za trzy dni — mówiła, żegnając go czarującym uśmiechem — wracam tym samym pociągiem do Czerska. Proszę być w oknie pociągu w Rudawie, gdzie będę wsiadała. Tylko niech mnie pan na tej stacji nie pozdrawia! Rozumie pan? Tak jak gdybyśmy się zupełnie nie znali. Proszę też być przygotowanym na to, że mogę wracać w towarzystwie; wtedy wsiadłabym do innego przedziału. — Lecz w takim razie zachodzi obawa, że moglibyśmy się nigdy już więcej nie spotkać — zauważył Zabrzeski, którego zaczęła interesować ta kobieta. — Jeżeli pani będzie w towarzystwie przez cały czas trwania podróży... Na twarzy pani Łunińskiej odbił się wyraz zadowolenia. — A przecież panu coś na mnie zależy! Gdyby było inaczej, nie okazałby pan tej chwalebnej przezorności. — Ależ naturalnie, że mi zależy, nawet bardzo, bardzo zależy — zapewnił gorąco. — No dobrze już, dobrze — odparła, podając mu rękę na pożegnanie. — W takim razie zobaczylibyśmy się na pewno od dziś za dwa tygodnie. — Ale gdzie? — W pociągu — zawsze tylko w pociągu. 15 lutego pojadę znów z Czerska do Rudawy; pańską rzeczą już będzie w porę zjawić się w jednym z okien wagonu. Lecz sądzę, że zobaczymy się wcześniej; postaram się o to, by powracać sama. A zatem do miłego widzenia! — Do widzenia! — odparł, podnosząc ku ustom jej rękę. — Do widzenia, śliczna pani! — dodał ciszej, wpatrując się zamyślony w jej rysy. — Więc w piątek? — Tak — koło 9 rano. I dotrzymała słowa. W trzy dni potem spotkali się znowu w pociągu osobowym, zdążającym z Będziszyna w stronę Czerska. Pani Stacha dostrzegła go zaraz w oknie jednego z wagonów na stacji w Rudawie i gdy tylko pociąg ruszył, znalazła się u jego boku zarumieniona cudownie, przytulna jak kotka i pełna oszałamiających uśmieszków. Tak zawiązana znajomość miała powoli przerodzić się w stosunek zażyły, namiętny, w całym tego słowa znaczeniu un amore appassionatoun amore appassionato (wł.) — namiętna miłość., w którym żądza przedziwnie splotła się z uwielbieniem. Łunińska nie była kobietą wolną. Okoliczność ta dodawała jeszcze tej niezwykłej znajomości specjalnego uroku i pikanterii, lecz równocześnie kryła w sobie zarodki niebezpieczeństwa; musieli być ostrożni. Dlatego Stacha pod żadnym warunkiem nie chciała się zgodzić na schadzki poza obrębem czterech ścian przedziału; jedynie w pociągu, w samotnym, drogo przez kochanka opłaconym coupécoupé (fr.) — przedział. czuła się bezpieczną. Widywali się dwa, niekiedy trzy razy w miesiącu zawsze na tej samej przestrzeni kolejowej między Czerskiem a Rudawą. W jaki sposób zdołała pani Łunińska upozorować przed mężem częstość swoich wyjazdów, pozostało do końca jej tajemnicą. Zapytywana o to, odpowiadała wymijająco. Więc nie nalegał. Dla Zabrzeskiego stosunek z tą rasową, namiętną kobietą był źródłem coraz to nowszych, coraz zawrotniejszych upojeń. Od roku przeszło żył w stanie ciągłego podniecenia, w jakiejś słodkiej, purpurowej gorączce. Demonizm kochanki, jej wyrafinowanie i szatański niemal spryt w pokonywaniu przeszkód, jakie okoliczności rzucały im pod nogi, wzmagały w nim z dniem każdym nieprzeparty pociąg do Stachy, przejmując równocześnie podziwem i zachwytem bez granic. Ukradkowość schadzek na terenie niezwykłym, ten ciągły pośpiech, by zdążyć w porę, by się nie spóźnić ani na minutę, ta ustawiczna nerwica kolejowa miały urok niewysłowiony, który zanurzał całe jego jestestwo w jakiejś rozdrganej, pulsującej arteriami krwi czerwonej mgle, rozkołysywał duszę w rytm gorący, zapamiętały. Te wyczekiwania w słodkiej niepewności na dzień umówiony, te dłużące się w nieskończoność chwile tuż przed spotkaniem, te cudowne godziny, spędzane razem w szale zmysłów, w ekstazie uniesień... Zaprawdę, za rok jeden takiego szczęścia warto było oddać resztę życia... Zabrzeski czuł, że miłość Stasi — to szczytowy punkt jego życia erotycznego, to jedna z tych najpiękniejszych awantur, które się nigdy już więcej nie powtórzą, bo są jedyne, rzadkie i wyjątkowe. Zapewne mógł jeszcze kiedyś spotkać na swej drodze niejedną kobietę, lecz to rozumiał, że żadna już nie odegra w jego życiu tej roli, co pani Łunińska. Cokolwiek łaskawa przyszłość miała mu przynieść, wiedział z góry, z niezachwianą pewnością, że najświetniejszą perłę już mu złożyła w ofierze. Był to zenit, po którym nie spodziewał się już żadnych niespodzianek. Dlatego pragnął przeciągnąć południe miłości w wieczyste trwanie, zatrzymać w miejscu nieubłagany bieg rzeczy i oddalić w perspektywę nieskończoności smutną chwilę zachodu. Z rozkosznym drżeniem w sercu rozłamywał zawsze pieczęcie depesz, które co tygodnia''co tygodnia'' — dziś raczej: co tydzień. przychodziły od kochanki i normowały mu życie. Tych parę słów: „Jadę w środę”, „Wracam czwartego” lub „Dopiero za 2 tygodnie”, pogrążało go w ekstazę szczęścia lub otchłań zgryzoty. Gdy nie widzieli się przez czas dłuższy z powodu nieprzewidzianej przeszkody w ostatniej chwili lub też wskutek tego, że Łuniński towarzyszył żonie w podróży, Zabrzeski wpadał w fatalny nastrój: zaraz opadały go niby wściekłe psy najczarniejsze przypuszczenia, najdziksze domysły i szarpały nielitościwie aż do najbliższej schadzki. Lecz wtedy ona umiała zawsze w dwójnasób wynagrodzić mu dnie rozłąki i ukoić rozszalałą z goryczy tęsknotę... Najczęściej widywali się w środy. Kilkumiesięczne doświadczenie przekonało, że był to dzień najodpowiedniejszy. Już w wigilię schadzki chodził Zabrzeski rozgorączkowany i podniecony do ostatecznych granic; znajomych w dzień ten nie przyjmował, cały oddany przygotowaniom do wyjazdu nazajutrz, pochłonięty wyłączną myślą o ukochanej. Chociaż pociąg poranny z Będziszyna, miejsca jego stałego pobytu, odchodził dopiero o siódmej rano, był pan Kazimierz na stacji już o piątej i nerwowymi krokami przechadzał się tam i z powrotem po peronie. Trapiły go zawsze te same wątpliwości: — A jeśli ona nie wsiądzie po drodze? A jeśli przyczepi się do niej jakaś natrętna znajoma z Rudawy i pojedzie z nią razem choćby do najbliższej stacji? To byłoby fatalne!... Najbardziej jednak niepokoiła go ewentualna zmiana konduktorów. Licho nie śpi — myślał nieraz, spoglądając w przestrzeń — a nuż Stogryn zawiedzie? I z trwogą w chwili nadejścia pociągu przesuwał spojrzenie po tłumie ludzi, szukając twarzy znajomego funkcjonariusza uśmiechniętej na poły chytrze, na poły złośliwie. Lecz Stogryn, stary, szczwany wilk kolejowy, nigdy nie zawiódł. Ujęty hojnymi napiwkami, ułatwiał kochankom schadzki w iście mistrzowski sposób. Zawsze jakoś w jego „rejonie”, obejmującym trzy wozy, znalazła się ustronna „seperatka”, przeznaczona do wyłącznej dyspozycji Zabrzeskiego i jego przyjaciółki. Chytry człeczyna, nie chcąc budzić podejrzeń, nie od razu wpuszczał swego „klienta” do upatrzonego przedziału, lecz kazał mu czas jakiś kręcić się po korytarzu, dopóki „się nie uspokoi”. Dopiero po ruszeniu pociągu, gdy fala świeżo przybyłych „gości” rozlała się po wagonach i opróżniła kuluary''kuluary'' — tu: korytarz, przejście., otwierał Stogryn zarezerwowane coupé i zamykał je za Zabrzeskim na cztery spusty. Usłużność swą posunął konduktor z czasem do tego stopnia, że na stacji w Rudawie lub Czersku, zależnie od tego, gdzie Łunińska wsiadała, sam wskazywał jej „właściwy” wagon i miejsce. Jednym słowem Stogryn w roli messagero dell’amoremessagero dell’amore (wł.) — posłaniec miłości. był niezrównany: otoczeni jego życzliwą opieką kochankowie oddawali się rozkoszom miłości z zupełną swobodą. Jedynym ciemnym punktem na horyzoncie była krótkość czasu: mogli spędzać razem bez przerwy zaledwie 4 godziny; chociaż bowiem umyślnie wybierali zawsze pociąg osobowy, który wlókł się na tej przestrzeni w dość leniwym tempie, mimo to wystarczał ten krótki, zbyt krótki dla nich przeciąg czasu do pokonania przestrzeni między Rudawą a Czerskiem. Lecz właśnie ta urywkowość wrażeń, ten ciągły niedosyt upojeń, na jaki byli skazani, zaostrzał jeszcze bardziej wzajemną sympatię, podsycając ustawicznie niezaspokojony głód szczęścia. W Czersku, o ile tura była powrotną, wysiadała Stacha, naturalnie sama, a p. Kazimierz jechał jeszcze o jedną stację dalej i tutaj dopiero opuszczał coupé d’amourcoupé d’amour (fr.) — przedział miłości., by po paru godzinach powrócić pospiesznym do Będziszyna. Zwykle w tydzień lub 10 dni potem, o ile nie nadszedł telegram odwołujący, jechał Zabrzeski do Tulczyna, pierwszego przystanku za Czerskiem, spędzał tu noc w jakimś hoteliku, a nazajutrz rano w drodze powrotnej spotykał w pociągu swoją jasnowłosą kochankę, która towarzyszyła mu aż do Rudawy. Tak upłynął rok wśród niezamąconej niczym pogody, niezapomniany rok szczęścia i miłosnego szału. Wbrew obawom Stachy namiętność Zabrzeskiego zdawała się wzrastać i potężnieć z każdym miesiącem. Opętała go zupełnie urodą trzydziestoletniej, bujnie w południe życia rozkwitłej kobiety. Szedł od niej czar, który związał jego męską wolę i rzucił jej pod stopy — pod te śliczne, drobne stopy, które tak namiętnie tulił do ust. Po każdej schadzce odkrywał w niej nowe ponęty; była bowiem jak żywioł: wciąż inna. Zwłaszcza oczy. Ogniste, ciemnoszafirowe, zmieniały się ustawicznie; drzemała w nich tęsknota stepów, palił się żar wschodniej hurysy''hurysa'' — w Koranie: piękna i wiecznie młoda dziewica, nagroda dla wiernych w muzułmańskim raju. lub mroczyła się chłodna, wyniosła zaduma westalki''westalka'' — w starożytnym Rzymie: kapłanka Westy, strażniczka świętego ognia.. Zdumiewało go jej wyrafinowanie erotyczne. — Kto cię tego nauczył? — pytał nieraz oszołomiony bujnością jej fantazji miłosnej. — Czy mąż? Stacha odymała pogardliwie soczyste, podobne do rozkrojonego granatu wargi: — On?! Ten solidny, wyzuty zupełnie z wyobraźni pan? Też przypuszczenie! — Więc chyba dużo czytałaś? No, przyznaj się — nastawał wodząc ustami po jej cudnej szyi. Ściągała niecierpliwie królewskie łuki brwi: — Nudny jesteś dzisiaj, Kazik; sprawiasz czasem wrażenie pedanta. Czyż nie prościej przypuścić, że wszystko rozwinęło się u mnie samorzutnie w skwarze prawdziwej miłości? Oplótł jej kibić ramieniem i szeptał: — Stacha! Czy być może? Więc to ja, ja dopiero rozpętałem w tobie ten czarujący huragan, który przepala nam dusze i ciała w rozkosznej męce? Więc to dzięki mnie dopiero dojrzał w tobie ten dziwny, egzotyczny kwiat, którego wonią poję się aż do zatraty zmysłów? O jakżeś piękna, przyjaciółko moja, o jakżeś piękna!O jakżeś piękna, przyjaciółko moja, o jakżeś piękna! — nawiązanie do Pieśni nad Pieśniami; por. np. PnP 1,15. I tulił głowę do jej kolan w pokorze uwielbienia... Mimo kilkakrotnych prób nie udało mu się nakłonić jej do ucieczki lub przynajmniej do zerwania z mężem. — Czy chcesz pozbawić mnie uroku, jaki ma dla mnie właśnie ukradkowość naszego stosunku? — odpowiadała mu zawsze w takich razach. — Lubię hazard. Kto wie, czy zostawszy twoją żoną, nie przestałabym cię kochać? — Jesteś straszliwie zepsuta, Stasiu — moralizował z uśmiechem Zabrzeski. — Do szpiku kości — odcinała się, przegarniając mu dłonią bujną, czarną czuprynę. — Lecz co ci to właściwie szkodzi? — Chcę cię mieć wyłącznie. Nie lubię z nikim dzielić się miłością. Przecie ty go chyba nie kochasz? Więc jak możesz żyć z nim pod jednym dachem? — Tak, nie kocham go, lecz nie chcę z nim zrywać. Nie nalegaj, Kazik, dłużej, bo się pogniewamy. I na tym zwykle kończyły się wszelkie zakusy kochanka w tej sprawie. Łunińska była pod pewnymi względami kobietą nieugiętą i umiała przeprowadzić swą wolę. Zabrzeskiego drażnił ten upór, wobec którego czuł się bezsilnym jak dziecko. Może ona chce nas obu trzymać w szachu? — myślał analizując ich stosunek. — Może obaj, i ja, i jej mąż, jesteśmy tylko łątkami''łątka'' — tu daw.: lalka, marionetka. jej kaprysu, którymi bawi się wedle upodobania? A jednak ten Łuniński wydaje mi się człowiekiem z charakterem i mimo wszystko, co ona o nim mówi, osobnikiem nieprzeciętnym. Hm... dziwna kobieta... I odtwarzał w myśli śmiały, męski profil rywala, o pięknie zakrojonym orlim nosie i dumnym, wysokim czole. Obserwował go nieraz ukradkiem z okna wagonu na stacji w Czersku, gdy wychodził na spotkanie żony lub gdy ją żegnał w chwili odjazdu. Ta twarz jasna, otwarta, z dobrym, trochę smutnym uśmiechem na ustach, te oczy siwe, jakby zapatrzone w dal, dawały mu dużo do myślenia. Skończenie piękny człowiek — przyznawał w duchu, chcąc być bezstronnym w sądzie o mężu kochanki. — No i przypuszczam też, dzielny człowiek. Może tylko dla niej trochę za stary; wygląda co najmniej na lat 45. Zresztą sprawia wrażenie gentlemana w całym tego słowa znaczeniu. Musi być do niej ogromnie przywiązany; wita ją zawsze tak serdecznie i tak mu na jej widok rozjaśniają się nagle te zamyślone oczy. Przypuszczam, że nie zgodziłby się tak łatwo na utratę Stachy. Może ona to przeczuwa i dlatego boi się stanowczego kroku?... Lecz z tymi domysłami nie zdradzał się przed panią Łunińską, która w ogóle w ostatnich czasach coraz niechętniej mówiła o mężu, widocznie unikając rozmowy na temat swego z nim pożycia. Aż zaszło coś, co mimo woli skierowało uwagę obojga w tę stronę. Było to 15 czerwca, niespełna półtora roku po zawarciu znajomości. Nie wiadomo dlaczego Zabrzeskiemu utkwiła ta data głęboko w pamięci. Jechali od dwóch przeszło godzin w stronę Rudawy, jak zwykle izolowani od reszty podróżnych, rozkochani w sobie, szczęśliwi... W jakiejś chwili Stacha wysunęła mu się z objęć i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. — Ktoś przeszedł korytarzem i zatrzymał się przed naszym coupé — szepnęła wskazując ruchem głowy oszklone drzwi, wiodące do przedziału. — Zdawało ci się — uspokajał ją równie zniżonym głosem — a zresztą każdemu wolno zatrzymać się na korytarzu. — Może nas podgląda? — Daremny trud, drzwi są szczelnie zasłonięte. — Muszę się przekonać, kto to taki. I ostrożnie odsunąwszy rąbek firanki, wyjrzała przez szparę na korytarz. Lecz niemal w tejże chwili śmiertelnie blada cofnęła się od okna w głąb przedziału. — Co tobie, Stasiu? Nie odpowiadała czas dłuższy, utkwiwszy przerażone oczy w drzwi. W końcu, tuląc się drżąca do jego piersi, wyszeptała: — Henek stoi w korytarzu. — To niemożliwe; sam widziałem, jak w momencie odjazdu z Czerska mąż twój wchodził do biura stacyjnego. Śledziłem dobrze jego ruchy; gdyby był wskoczył w ostatniej chwili do pociągu, byłbym to niewątpliwie zauważył. Przywidziało ci się, Stacha. — Nie, nie — upierała się — to on, na pewno on. — A więc przekonam się naocznie; wyjdę i przypatrzę mu się dokładnie. Męża twego znam dobrze z widzenia i poznałbym go wszędzie na pierwszy rzut oka. Zatrzymała go, chwytając kurczowo za ramię: — Chcesz mnie zgubić? — Dlaczego? Bądźże rozsądną, Stasiu! Przecież on mnie zupełnie nie zna; nigdy w życiu nie widział mej twarzy. No, puśćże mnie i nie bądź dzieckiem! I łagodnie, choć stanowczo, oswobodziwszy rękę z jej nerwowego uścisku, wyszedł, zamykając za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Na korytarzu spostrzegł przy jednym z okien mężczyznę, łudząco podobnego do Henryka Łunińskiego; te same rysy, te same zamyślone oczy; tylko strój jego zwyczajny, spacerowy wykluczał identyczność z mężem Stachy, który w chwili odejścia pociągu był w mundurze urzędnika kolejowego. Nieznajomy zdawał się nie zwracać nań najmniejszej uwagi. Na odgłos otwieranych drzwi nie drgnął i nie zmienił pozycji: stał wciąż, oparty ramieniem o ścianę wozu, i zapatrzony w przestrzeń poza oknem, palił spokojnie cygaro. Zabrzeski postanowił zaczepić go. Wyjął z puzderka papieros i przystąpił do towarzysza podróży, zwrócił się doń z lekkim ukłonem: — Czy nie mógłbym prosić szanownego pana o ogień? Nieznajomy ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał nań przytomnie. — Służę panu — odpowiedział grzecznie, strzepując popiół z cygara. I wtedy Zabrzeski ze zdumieniem stwierdził szczególną zmianę w wyrazie jego twarzy: przed nim stał w tej chwili zupełnie inny człowiek, który nie miał nic wspólnego z Łunińskim. — Dziękuję — odparł, pokrywając zdumienie wymuszonym uśmiechem. I zaciągnąwszy się parę razy dymem z papierosa, wrócił do Stachy. Zastał ją wtuloną w kąt przedziału z wyrazem śmiertelnego niepokoju w oczach. — To jest stanowczo ktoś inny — uspokoił ją, wchodząc do wnętrza. — Zresztą, jeżeli nie wierzysz, popatrz sama spoza firanki. Ten człowiek wciąż jeszcze stoi na korytarzu. Posłuchała z ociąganiem się i ostrożnie wyjrzała. Po chwili uspokojona zupełnie, zwróciła się z uśmiechem ulgi do kochanka: — Masz słuszność. To jest ktoś inny. Jak ja mogłam w ogóle choćby przez chwilę wziąć go za Henka? Cha, cha, cha! Zabawne qui pro quoqui pro quo (łac.) — nieporozumienie, pomyłka; dosł.: kto zamiast którego.! — Przywidziało nam się obojgu. Głupstwo. Takie pomyłki zdarzają się nieraz. I złączyli się w długim, przeciągłym pocałunku. W miesiąc później w chwili wysiadania na stacji w Rudawie wydała pani Łunińska nagle okrzyk przerażenia. Wśród grupy pasażerów u stopnia wagonu powstało zamieszanie. Parę osób otoczyło przestraszoną kobietę, pytając o powód. Z głębi korytarza nadbiegł Zabrzeski, zapominając o zwykłych środkach ostrożności. W tej chwili wysunął się z gromadki podróżnych jakiś wytworny pan z walizką w ręku i z ukłonem zwrócił się do Stachy: — Łaskawa pani czegoś się przelękła, nieprawdaż? Zapewne nerwowe wyczerpanie wskutek podróży? Może podać wody?... I już chciał zawrócić ku dworcowi, by poprzeć czynem swą propozycję, gdy Łunińska energicznym ruchem ręki wstrzymała go od zamiaru: — Dziękuję panu. Już przeszło. Chwilowy zawrót głowy. Dziękuję panu. I rzuciwszy spojrzenie w stronę Zabrzeskiego, który właśnie w tej chwili ukazał się w drzwiach wagonu, odeszła spokojna już ku peronowi. Nieznajomy mężczyzna zgubił się gdzieś w tłumie pasażerów. Gdy w tydzień potem Zabrzeski odprowadzał ukochaną do domu, dowiedział się, że przyczyną jej przestrachu było nagłe wyłonienie się z grupy podróżnych jakiejś męskiej twarzy, uderzająco podobnej do Łunińskiego. Lecz na szczęście trwało to tylko moment; gdy nieznajomy przemówił, przykre przywidzenie natychmiast się rozwiało. — Rzecz szczególna — zauważył Zabrzeski po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień Stachy. — Twarz tego pana obserwowałem bacznie, gdy do ciebie mówił, lecz w niczym nie przypominał mi twego męża. — Masz rację; w chwili gdy usłyszałam dźwięk jego głosu, złudzenie prysło. Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że w twarzy jego zaszła w owej chwili momentalna przemiana, podobna do tej, o jakiej mi wspominałeś miesiąc temu — pamiętasz? — wtedy na korytarzu? — Być może. W każdym razie dość dziwne powtórzenie. Lecz zdaje mi się — nie był to ten sam osobnik, w którym przywidział nam się twój mąż po raz pierwszy. — O, nie! Na pewno nie. Tamten był znacznie wyższy. Zresztą twarze obu po zajściu metamorfozy były zupełnie różne. — Tak, tak — tym dziwniejsza. To byli dwaj całkiem różni ludzie, którzy zapewne nic o sobie nie wiedzą. Hm... szczególne, szczególne... Pan Kazimierz zamyślił się. Mimo wybuchów wesołości Stachy, nie mógł dnia tego opanować uporczywej zadumy, która wciąż przychodziła nań w ciągu rozmowy... ---- Od ostatniego zajścia upłynęły trzy tygodnie. Horyzont miłości wypogodził się i nastało złote, nagrzane słońcem południe. W któryś piękny, sierpniowy wieczór wracali znowu razem do Czerska. Stasia była dnia tego czulszą jeszcze i bardziej oddaną niż zwykle. Jakiś głęboki liryzm drgał w jej namiętnych słowach i wił się motywem przewodnim poprzez miłosne pieszczoty... Na pożegnanie wręczyła mu swoją gabinetową fotografię, zdjętą''zdjętą'' — tu: zrobioną; por.: zdjęcie. przed paru dniami. — Umyślnie ubrałam się w tę czarną dżetową suknię, w której tak mnie lubisz. Wyglądam w niej trochę po staroświecku, lecz że tak sobie życzyłeś... Zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. — Dziękuję ci, Stacha, ty cudna, ty jedyna, ty moja pani nieporównana!... W parę minut potem wysiadała już z pociągu. Na stacji, jak zwykle, czekał już mąż. Ukryty za ścianą wagonu, śledził Zabrzeski zazdrosnym okiem ich powitanie. Łuniński pocałował żonę w czoło, lecz zamiast podać jej ramię i odprowadzić do domu, wyjął z kieszeni jakiś papier i wskazując ręką w stronę Tulczyna, coś jej żywo tłumaczył. Na twarzy Stachy odbił się wyraz zdumienia i niepokoju; spojrzała parę razy ukradkiem w kierunku wagonu i usiłowała odwieść męża od jakiegoś zamiaru. Lecz słowa jej widocznie nie odniosły skutku, bo Łuniński potrząsał tylko głową w sposób przeczący i parę razy uderzył ręką po wydobytej z kieszeni plice papierów. W końcu, gdy już zaczęły naglić gwizdy konduktorskich świstawek, uścisnął raz jeszcze żonę i szybko zaczął zmierzać ku pociągowi. Zabrzeski drgnął: przypadkiem czy naumyślnie skierował Łuniński swe kroki ku wagonowi, z którego przed chwilą wysiadła jego żona. Przyszła myśl chyża jak piorun. — Wracaj do przedziału! Spojrzał raz jeszcze w stronę Stachy, która z niepokojem obserwowała z peronu ruchy męża, po czym odsunął drzwi od swego coupé i wszedł do wnętrza w chwili, gdy tamten wskakiwał na stopień wozu. Równocześnie zabrzmiała trąbka i pociąg ruszył. Zabrzeski wsparł się wygodnie o polstrowanie''polstrowanie'' — obicie polstramem, tapicerka ze sztucznej skóry. siedzenia i przymknął znużone powieki. Po jakimś czasie ktoś otworzył drzwi przedziału i wszedł. To on! — zaświtała myśl pewna jak oczywistość. Lecz nie otworzył oczu i udawał, że drzemie w dalszym ciągu. Słyszał tylko, jak ów ktoś zajął miejsce naprzeciw, jak wyjął papierośnicę i zapalił cygaro. Zabawne spotkanie! — pomyślał, rozchylając lekko powieki, by przez wąską ich szparę stwierdzić słuszność domysłu. — Tak — to on. Cha, cha! Przed chwilą żona, teraz mąż. Niespodzianka! Naprzeciw siedział istotnie Łuniński w mundurze inspektora kolejowego i palił cygaro, patrząc obojętnie przez okno. Nie zwraca na mnie wcale uwagi — pomyślał Zabrzeski. — Ani nie przypuszcza, z kim jedzie. Sytuacja wydała mu się arcykomiczną. Lecz wciąż jeszcze trzymał oczy przymknięte i głowę lekko odchyloną na wezgłowie, by go w tej pozycji lepiej obserwować spod opuszczonych rzęs. Jaki on spokojny! — snuł dalsze ogniwo myśli. — Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Smutny, ale spokojny. Nie przeczuwa nic. A jednak — a jednak tamte dwa zdarzenia świadczyłyby o czymś wprost przeciwnym. To dwukrotne przywidzenie Stachy, z których jedno i mnie się udzieliło, nie wydaje mi się rzeczą przypadku. ?... A to dzisiejsze przypadkowe z nim spotkanie wygląda mi na ciąg dalszy tamtych dwóch historii. Można tu wyczuć pewne jakby stopniowanie. Powiedziałbym, że Łuniński powoli, choć podświadomie zbliża się do odkrycia strasznej dla niego prawdy. Najpierw wysunął tylko, niby macki, myśl swą udręczoną — szukał i znalazł — lecz nie zaczepił: zachował się biernie; nie popatrzył żonie w oczy tam — na korytarzu. To mu oczywiście nie wystarczyło. Więc zaatakował ją wprost powtórnie na stacji w Rudawie, u stopni wagonu w osobie tego nieznajomego pana z walizką... A dziś — jedzie ze mną w tym samym przedziale. Ciekawe, co z tego wyniknie!... I otworzył oczy. Łuniński patrzył wciąż przez szybę na przesuwające się za nią pola, obrzeżone hen, hen, na krańcach modrzejącą linią lasów. Zdawał się głęboko zamyślony, bo przestał nawet podnosić ku ustom cygaro, na którego końcu wykwitł tymczasem gruby grzyb popiołu. Zabrzeskiego zdjęła nagle szalona chęć zaczepienia tego człowieka pod jakimkolwiek pozorem. Chciał koniecznie zamienić z nim słów parę i poznać cel jego niespodzianej podróży. Wyjął więc papieros, włożył w usta i zaczął udawać, że szuka na próżno zapałek. Tamten nie zwracał na to żadnej uwagi, zatopiony w obserwacji krajobrazu. Wtedy postanowił zaatakować go wprost. Powstał i z grzecznym ukłonem zapytał: — Czy nie mógłbym prosić szanownego pana o ogień? Łuniński oderwał oczy od szyby i spojrzał uważnie na towarzysza podróży. — Proszę — odparł po chwili, podając mu cygaro. — Dziękuję i przepraszam za przerwanie toku rozmyślań. Tamten uśmiechnął się blado i zmarszczył czoło, jakby coś sobie przypominając. — Rzecz szczególna — odpowiedział z namysłem — mam wrażenie, żeśmy się już raz gdzieś w życiu widzieli. Zabrzeski zdziwił się: — Prawdziwie, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. — Hm... i moje wspomnienie jest mętne i jakby zatarte. Zdaje mi się, że niedawno ktoś do pana bardzo podobny w zupełnie ten sam sposób, , „pożyczał” sobie ode mnie „ognia”. Sytuacja obecna wydaje mi się dosłownym powtórzeniem jakiejś innej, którą raz już przeżyłem, i to jakby niedawno. Zabrzeski nie spuszczał zeń oczu. — Może we śnie widział pan twarz podobną do mojej. Zdarza się nieraz, że takie senne pierwobrazy powtarzają się względnie realizują potem na jawie. — Być może — przyznał Łuniński wpatrując się uważnie w rysy rywala — być może, że śniłem... — Nie jest też wykluczone zjawisko tzw. „fałszywego rozpoznania”, obserwowane dość często u osób wrażliwych i hipernerwowych. „Powtórzenie sytuacji” w tych wypadkach jest pozorne i wynika z intensywności przeżycia, które momentalnie przesuwa się w perspektywę przeszłości i rejestruje na ekranie pamięci jako rzecz dawno już przeżyta. — Nie sądzę — rzekł Łuniński — przynajmniej w tym wypadku. Tu chyba nie można mówić o intensywności przeżycia, tak w istocie swej błahego. — Ma pan rację. Więc... — Więc chyba śniłem... Hm... to dziwne jednak, po co i dlaczego? Co nas obu może łączyć ze sobą? Zabrzeski pochylił się, by ukryć uśmiech, który przewinął mu się po wargach. — Zresztą można czasem śnić i na jawie — wtrącił niby od niechcenia. — Na jawie? Nie rozumiem. Chyba użył pan tego wyrażenia w znaczeniu przenośnym? — Bynajmniej. Miałem na myśli pewien specjalny stan psychiczny na pograniczu między snem a jawą. Łuniński poruszył się niespokojnie. Jego smutne siwe oczy spoczęły na Zabrzeskim z wyrazem zdumienia i ukrytego lęku. — W każdym razie musiałby to być jakiś stan anormalny? — zapytał z wahaniem. — Niewątpliwie. Wywołać go może zbytnie nasilenie myśli lub nadzwyczajne napięcie uczuciowe. W tej chwili pociąg, który w ciągu ostatnich słów rozmowy zwolnił biegu, zatrzymał się przed stacją. — Tulczyn! — przesiąkł spoza okna głos konduktora. — Tulczyn!... Zabrzeski odruchowo zerwał się z miejsca i sięgnął po walizkę. Był u celu podróży. Tutaj zwykle wysiadał, by po spędzeniu nocy w nędznym, prowincjonalnym hoteliku wrócić nazajutrz rannym pociągiem do domu. — Pan już wysiada? — zapytał Łuniński. — Właściwie jestem na miejscu; mam bilet do Tulczyna. Zawahał się. Ogarnęło go niezdecydowanie. Przyszła nagle myśl, że gdy teraz wysiądzie, „spotkanie” nie będzie miało właściwie żadnego „sensu”. Rozumiał, że jeżeli teraz usunie się z drogi, całe to zdarzenie zapowiadające się tak interesująco spełznie na niczym i „zrobi fiasko”. W momencie rozstrzygającym zrodziła się demoniczna chętka, by nie dopuścić do zbanalizowania nastręczonej przez dziwny przypadek sytuacji. Zresztą nie chciał „uciekać”. Jego duma nie pozwalała na to. Zdjął kapelusz, umieścił walizkę z powrotem w siatce i zajmując poprzednie miejsce, oświadczył spokojnie zdumionemu trochę jego ruchami inspektorowi: — Zmieniłem zamiar i jadę do stacji końcowej na tej linii. W tej chwili przypomniałem sobie właśnie, że muszę być jeszcze w tym tygodniu we Wrębach. — Ach, tak — przyznał rację tamten — oczywiście należy wyzyskać sposobność, jeśli się już jest na tej przestrzeni. Musi pan tylko zgłosić dopłatę konduktorowi. — Drobnostka. Zresztą — dodał z uśmiechem — nie lubię przerywać rozmowy, która mnie zajęła. Łuniński skłonił się uprzejmie: — Jestem szanownemu panu wielce zobowiązany za dotrzymywanie mi w dalszym ciągu towarzystwa. Temat przez nas poruszony i mnie nadzwyczajnie zainteresował. Ponieważ jadę aż do Leszna, sądzę, że czasu będzie dość do dokładnego roztrząśnięcia problemu. — O, aż nadto — zapewnił Zabrzeski zapalając świeżego papierosa. Tymczasem pociąg ruszył w dalszą drogę. Przed oczyma jadących zaczęły rozwijać się pierwsze akordy gór. — Przypuszczam — podjął rozmowę mąż Stachy — że ów stan anormalny, o którym pan wspomniał, nie jest połączony z pełną świadomością danego osobnika. — Naturalnie, jak w ogóle przy każdym choćby tylko częściowym rozszczepieniu jaźni. — Więc zachodzi tu pewne rozszczepienie? W pytaniu Łunińskiego drgał ton jakby obawy. — Ależ tak — to zupełnie jasne — podtrzymywał złośliwie swe zdanie Zabrzeski. — Proszę wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś, opanowany jakąś wyłączną myślą, „wybiera się” duchem swym, że się tak wyrażę, „na zwiady”. Łuniński oparł ciężko rękę o ramę okna i podniósłszy się z miejsca, pochylił się twarzą ku twarzy przeciwnika. W oczach jego, przed chwilą zamyślonych, czaił się teraz strach przed czymś nieznanym i jakby tłumiony gniew. — „Na zwiady”, powiedział pan? Jakież to „ ” miał pan na myśli? Zabrzeski uśmiechnął się z przymusem: — Nie wiem. Mówimy przecież w ogólnikach: teoretyzujemy. To zależy od treści myślowej odnośnego indywiduum. — No, tak — odetchnął z ulgą Łuniński. — Przepraszam pana; wziąłem rzecz zbyt osobiście. Ale ma pan tak sugestywny sposób rozsnuwania swych poglądów i przemawia pan stylem tak dosadnym... — Ależ bagatela, panie inspektorze — uspokajał go pół drwiąco, pół zagadkowo uśmiechnięty rywal — mogę być tylko dumny z osiągniętego wrażenia. Zaciągnął się dymem z papierosa i spuściwszy ramę okna, wyrzucił niedogarek''niedogarek'' — dziś: niedopałek.. Sytuacja zaczęła być zajmującą. Bawiła go ta gra w ciuciubabkę z nie przeczuwającym nic przeciwnikiem. Odczuwał złośliwą radość na myśl, że igra bezkarnie z tym człowiekiem, z którym musi dzielić miłość Stachy. Cały urok zabawy polegał właśnie na tym, że mógł w każdej chwili, jak ślimak, wciągnąć w siebie zbyt już natarczywie wystawione rogi, by po czasie znów dźgnąć przeciwnika zatrutym żądłem przypuszczeń. A tamten jakby naumyślnie wystawiał się na wciąż nowe ciosy. — A jakiż cel mogą mieć owe pańskie przeszpiegi? — podtrzymywał w dalszym ciągu temat. — Zwiady — poprawił go grzecznie, uśmiechając się, Zabrzeski. — Mniejsza o nazwę. Otóż jakie, zdaniem pańskim, mogą być zamiary takiego psychicznego rekonesansu? — To znów zależy od okoliczności, które go wywołały. Może ktoś chcieć wytropić wroga, wyśledzić ruchy osoby, na której mu szczególnie zależy, lub... Tu zawahał się na chwilę, niepewny, czy zadać cięcie od razu, czy też zachować na później. — Lub co? — nalegał Łuniński. — Lub ostrzec kogoś w porę, ewentualnie zagrozić mu. — A to w jaki sposób? — Sposoby bywają rozmaite — mówił wolno coraz spokojniejszy Zabrzeski. — Można w kimś wzbudzić głuche a nieokreślone przeczucie przed czymś grożącym lub, jeżeli środek nie skutkuje, wywołać chwilowe lub rodzaj . — Nie rozumiem. — Można własną maskę nałożyć chwilowo na twarz cudzą i w ten sposób objawić się komuś, na kim mocno zależy. Przeciwnik zbladł jak płótno. — Czy coś podobnego jest możliwym? — wyszeptał przecierając drżącą dłonią czoło. — Najzupełniej — zapewnił Zabrzeski. — Przy tym cały ten proces może odbyć się całkiem podświadomie; wywiadowca może o swoim czynie psychicznym nic nie wiedzieć. Niemniej cel swój osiągnął: ostrzegł, zagroził lub odstraszył. Łuniński utopił błędne spojrzenie w twarzy kochanka swej żony. — Skąd pan może wiedzieć o tym wszystkim? — szeptał na pół przytomny. — Mówi pan do mnie rzeczy tak dziwne i tak mnie obchodzące... Chwilami zdaje mi się, że budzi pan we mnie drzemiące od pewnego czasu senne majaki, cuci je, ożywia, wlewa w nie krew tętniczą... chwila jeszcze... chwila — a przyobleką się w ciało. Przeciągnął ręką po czole, które sfałdowało się w głębokie, bolesne bruzdy. Jakaś myśl przykra, męcząca znać, lęgła się pod czaszką i dobijała do świadomości. Zabrzeski przezornie przyłożył chłodne ostrze lancetu do wątłej jeszcze tkanki i zniszczył niebezpieczną zaródź''zaródź'' (daw.) — zaczątek, zalążek.. — Jestem z zawodu psychiatrą — skłamał bez zająknienia — zagadnienia, które rozstrząsamy, z natury rzeczy muszą mnie interesować. Dość dużo czytałem w tej materii. Przy tym codzienna praktyka wyrabia sprawność w tym kierunku. Rutyna, panie inspektorze, rutyna zawodowca. — Szczególne spotkanie — rzekł półgłosem, jakby do siebie, Łuniński. Rozmowę przerwało wejście konduktora. Spostrzegłszy przełożonego, funkcjonariusz oddał mu należny ukłon, po czym zwrócił się trochę zdumiony do cywilnego gościa: — Pan nie wysiadł w Tulczynie? — Pan doktor — wyręczył go w odpowiedzi Łuniński — jedzie dalej aż do Wrębów i zgłasza dopłatę. — Wszystko w porządku — odparł Stogryn przykładając rękę do czapki — zaraz obliczę należytość''należytość'' — dziś: należność. i wystawię bilet. W parę minut potem znów pozostali sami. Inspektor zdjął płaszcz i rozpiął parę guzików przy obcisłej urzędowej bluzie. — Gorąco tu jak w łaźni — tłumaczył się, pochylając twarz ku oknu, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. — Rzeczywiście — przyznał towarzysz. — Lepiej może było jechać w stroju cywilnym; mundur zbyt krępuje swobodę ruchów. — Niestety. Nie mogłem inaczej. Jadę w sprawie urzędowej. — Ach, tak. — Przykra misja — objaśnił po chwili. — Jako rzeczoznawca muszę wydać opinię w sprawie niebezpiecznego sabotażu, który zdarzył się wczoraj pod Lesznem. — Istotnie niemiła historia. — Tym bardziej, że poza sprawcą głównym stoi, zdaje się, kilku innych, i to prawdopodobnie sami kolejarze. Wśród funkcjonariuszy stacyjnych podobno nastrój dla władz nader nieprzychylny. — Należy być ostrożnym — zauważył Zabrzeski. Tamten uśmiechnął się: — Damy sobie radę. Lecz ostrożność nie zawadzi. Na wszelki wypadek wziąłem z sobą broń. Może pan zechce przypatrzyć się bliżej temu bawidełku? I wyciągnąwszy ze skórzanego olstra''olstro'' — skórzany futerał na pistolet, przytraczany do siodła. ślicznie inkrustowaną''inkrustowany'' — ozdobiony wzorami z metalu, kości słoniowej lub masy perłowej. krócicę''krócica'' — daw. określenie broni palnej o krótkiej lufie, ładowanej od przodu, z zamkiem skałkowym lub kapiszonowym; odpowiednik dzisiejszego pistoletu., podał ją do oglądnięcia''oglądnąć'' — dziś raczej: obejrzeć.. — Przepyszna broń! — pochwalił ze szczerym uznaniem rywal, biorąc pistolet do ręki. — Co za robota! Co za wykończenie! — Pamiątka rodzinna — objaśniał zadowolony z pochwał właściciel. — Rękojeść sięga podobno czasów wyprawy wiedeńskiej''wyprawa wiedeńska'' — wiedeńska odsiecz; wyprawa wojsk Jana III Sobieskiego na odsiecz Wiedniowi oblężonemu przez armię turecką, ukoronowana zwycięską bitwą pod Wiedniem, stoczoną 12 września 1683 roku., armaturę''armatura'' — pomocnicze elementy w konstrukcji urządzenia; uzbrojenie, wyposażenie; plastyczna ozdoba broni. kazał później przerobić mój ojciec. Zabrzeski okiem znawcy oglądał części składowe. — Istne cacko! — unosił się w dalszym ciągu. — Co za bajeczne okładki''okładki'' — tu: ozdobna okładzina na rękojeści broni.! I z lubością przesuwał palce po gryfie''gryf'' — tu: listwa idąca wzdłuż łoża, drewnianego szkieletu broni palnej. z kości słoniowej, inkrustowanej perłową masą. — Ostrożnie! — ostrzegł nagle Łuniński. — Nabity! — Proszę być spokojnym — zapewnił tamten badając wylot. — Umiem obchodzić się z bronią. Pi, pi! Świetna cyzelatura''cyzelatura'' — wykończenie metalowe.! Właśnie wtedy pociąg, zwolniwszy biegu, wjechał w las. W czworokąt otwartego okna wpadły smukłe sylwety brzóz, ważkie, barczyste dębów i białe trzony olch. Słodki, sierpniowy zachód całował ich szczyty... Zabrzeski podniósł na chwilę oczy i zanurzył zamyślone spojrzenie w gęstwę drzew. Wtem zwrócił jego uwagę jakiś duży ptak, który na rozpostartych szeroko skrzydłach leciał brzegiem lasu, jakby współzawodnicząc z pociągiem. W Zabrzeskim odezwała się nagle namiętność myśliwca i chęć popisania się swą zręcznością przed rywalem. — Widzi pan tego jastrzębia? — zwrócił się ku inspektorowi, równocześnie podnosząc ku oknu krócicę. — Co pan zamierza? — zapytał Łuniński, chwytając go za rękę. — Z pociągu nie wolno strzelać! Zrobi się awantura. Możemy mieć grube nieprzyjemności. Lecz tamten jakby nie słysząc naciskał już sprężynę''sprężyna'' — tu: spust.. — Panie! — protestował inspektor. — Ja na to pozwolić nie mogę! I usiłował wydrzeć mu broń z ręki. Wśród szamotania się, jakie stąd wynikło, lufa krócicy skręciła się o fatalny kąt. Wtedy padł strzał... Na twarzy Zabrzeskiego zaświtał niby uśmiech, niby zdumienie i nagle wypuszczając z palców pistolet, bez słowa, bez jęku zwalił się wstecz na poduszki siedzenia. — Co to panu? — zawołał zmienionym głosem Łuniński. — Pan ranny? I rzucił się ku niemu, by zatamować krew, która wąską strugą sączyła się po kamizelce. Wtedy spostrzegł wystającą z wewnętrznej kieszeni jego żakietu fotografię Stachy... Ból ostry, przenikliwy zatargał nim do posad i skrzepł gdzieś zmrożony momentem grozy. Utopił spojrzenie szalone od gniewu i męki w twarzy rywala... Lecz ten już mu na nie nie odpowiedział — znieruchomiałe oczy jego zaszły już od chwili bielmem śmierci. ---- Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Namiętność (L’Appassionata)